Something Went Wrong
by Bodukescowgrl
Summary: Jonathan and Martha's marriage starts to fall apart as she starts working for Lionel. This is for a songfic challenge. Please R
1. Waiting Save Your Life

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kents or anything else Smallville related.

This chapter is based on the song (Waiting) Save Your Life by Omnisoul

_I'm the same I was when we first met  
And now I feel you're pulling away  
So just give me the word  
And I'll leave today  
Yes I'll leave today_

Jonathan told her time and time again he didn't want her working for Lionel. But did she listen, not at all. And now he didn't know what was happening, but something was different. Martha would come home late and never gave Jonathan a reason why other than work went late.

"I know better than that," he would always say but Martha would tell him he was worrying over nothing.

The more she worked for Lionel, the more she changed. Jonathan knew something was going on between the two of them. And on a couple of occasion, the two would fight.

Jonathan would simply say she was spending too much time with Lionel and her response would be she needed time off the farm.

Jonathan never feared that his marriage was I trouble before. But he had to admit to himself that they're marriage seemed to be falling apart.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What song should the next chapter be based on?

002. I Hope You Dance 003. Whatever Happened to the Heroes 004. Always Come Back to You 005. Shed My Skin

006. Everybody's Fool 007. Walk Away 008. The Ghost of You 009. Fallen 010. Best of You

011. On Fire 012. Knowing Me, Knowing You 013. Together 014. I'm No Superman 015. Overkill

016. When You Say You Love Me 017. A Moment Like This 018. Waiting for My Real Life to Begin 019. Let Go 020. Someday We'll Know

021. Learning to Breathe 022. Synesthesia 023. The Days of the Phoenix 024. This Love 025. Harder to Breathe

026. She Will Be Loved 027. Take Me Away 028. Miss Independent 029. Someday 030. Wherever You Will Go

031. Let it Go 032. I Miss You 033. In the End 034. I Hate Everything About You 035. I Love Myself Today

036. Boulevard of Broken Dreams 037. White Flag 038. Surrender 039. Tears in Heaven 040. Bridge Over Troubled Water

041. Colorblind 042. Adam's Song 043. Crash and Burn 044. Truly, Madly, Deeply 045. You're Beautiful

046. Never Ever 047. Play Dead 048. Holy Tears 049. Insatiable 050. The Leaving Song

051. Come Clean 052. Anywhere but Here 053. Don't Turn Around 054. The Sign 055. I'm Your Man

056. Pretending 057. And Love Said No 058. In Joy and Sorrow 059. Heartache Every Moment 060. Monday Morning

061. Introduction to a Broken Heart 062. Be As 063. Angels 064. On My Own 065. Poetic Tragedy

066. Go the Distance 067. Going Under 068. You and Me 069. Beautiful 070. Thank You

071. Perfect 072. Accidentally in Love 073. Cry Me a River 074. Bless the Broken Road 075. I Will Remember You

076. Wrong Impression 077. Unpretty 078. Somewhere Over the Rainbow 079. Never had a Dream Come True 080. Nothing to Lose

081. Lies 082. Homeward Bound 083. Crawling 084. Breaking the Habit 085. Landslide

086. Pieces of Me 087. El Condor Pasa 088. The Sound of Silence 089. Rainy Day Man 090. Fighter

091. Live Like You Were Dyin' 092. The Color of Blue 093. Turn Back Time 094. Good Guys 095. Good Morning Sunshine

096. The Noose 097.The Other Side of the Fence . 098. Lonely No More. 099. The Real Deal. 100. Baby one more time.


	2. I Hope You Dance

This chapter is based on the song: I Hope You Dance by Lee Ann Womack

_Lovin' might be a mistake  
But it's worth making_

Jonathan sat alone in the house again…second time this week. Clark was over at Chloe's and once again Martha was with Lionel. He loved Martha, he still did just as much as the day he met her. But now…she wasn't the person he married. She had changed, spending most of her days in Metropolis with Lionel.

His mind went back to the fight that they had the other night. "Martha you knew this is how life would be on the farm before we got married."

"Yes but now it's just so different. I didn't realize I missed Metropolis so much."

"You said you had no problem with the farm life when I asked you to marry me."

"Well Jonathan, you know people change."

"Yea you're telling me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh come on Martha you know what that means. You have changed ever since you started working for Lionel. And I don't mean change for the better."

Jonathan came back to present time. He was upset that he said that to Martha, but at the same time he knew he was right…something had changed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What song should the next chapter be based on?

003. Whatever Happened to the Heroes 004. Always Come Back to You 005. Shed My Skin

006. Everybody's Fool 007. Walk Away 008. The Ghost of You 009. Fallen 010. Best of You

011. On Fire 012. Knowing Me, Knowing You 013. Together 014. I'm No Superman 015. Overkill

016. When You Say You Love Me 017. A Moment Like This 018. Waiting for My Real Life to Begin 019. Let Go 020. Someday We'll Know

021. Learning to Breathe 022. Synesthesia 023. The Days of the Phoenix 024. This Love 025. Harder to Breathe

026. She Will Be Loved 027. Take Me Away 028. Miss Independent 029. Someday 030. Wherever You Will Go

031. Let it Go 032. I Miss You 033. In the End 034. I Hate Everything About You 035. I Love Myself Today

036. Boulevard of Broken Dreams 037. White Flag 038. Surrender 039. Tears in Heaven 040. Bridge Over Troubled Water

041. Colorblind 042. Adam's Song 043. Crash and Burn 044. Truly, Madly, Deeply 045. You're Beautiful

046. Never Ever 047. Play Dead 048. Holy Tears 049. Insatiable 050. The Leaving Song

051. Come Clean 052. Anywhere but Here 053. Don't Turn Around 054. The Sign 055. I'm Your Man

056. Pretending 057. And Love Said No 058. In Joy and Sorrow 059. Heartache Every Moment 060. Monday Morning

061. Introduction to a Broken Heart 062. Be As 063. Angels 064. On My Own 065. Poetic Tragedy

066. Go the Distance 067. Going Under 068. You and Me 069. Beautiful 070. Thank You

071. Perfect 072. Accidentally in Love 073. Cry Me a River 074. Bless the Broken Road 075. I Will Remember You

076. Wrong Impression 077. Unpretty 078. Somewhere Over the Rainbow 079. Never had a Dream Come True 080. Nothing to Lose

081. Lies 082. Homeward Bound 083. Crawling 084. Breaking the Habit 085. Landslide

086. Pieces of Me 087. El Condor Pasa 088. The Sound of Silence 089. Rainy Day Man 090. Fighter

091. Live Like You Were Dyin' 092. The Color of Blue 093. Turn Back Time 094. Good Guys 095. Good Morning Sunshine

096. The Noose 097.The Other Side of the Fence . 098. Lonely No More. 099. The Real Deal. 100. Baby one more time.


End file.
